I'dTellTheOlympiansILoveHer,ButThenSheMightFindOut
by k3ll3nlutzl0v3r
Summary: It wouldn't fit with the spaces. This story is about The Percy Jackson gang coming to live at Gallagher acadamy. Lots of things happpens. Uh,I really don't know where I'm gonna go with it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Bigger summery in story.


I'd Tell The Olympians I Loved Her, But Then She Might Find Out

Chapter 1

By k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

_**A/N: I don't have anybody or anything to dedicate the chapter to. I got the idea while in the shower, so I guess I could dedicate it to California water. Okay then the chapter is dedicated to California water even though they are having a water shortage… Awkward moment. I got it I was thinking about this really crappy crossover. The chapter is dedicated to all the really crappy crossovers too. I feel so accomplished!**_

_**Okay the story is a crossover for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and for Gallagher Girls. Thalia comes to Gallagher Academy on orders from Artimis. Some of the boys from Blackthorn come to the Academy for the whole year. There is a lot of Zammie. And some of the other characters from PJO come into the picture too. This takes place before the newest Gallagher book because Zach is kinda mean in there. It also takes place after The Last Olympian. **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter or Rick Riordan because I am just not that awesome yet I have to say that I am pretty close. Also I don't own any of the characters which really sucks because I would LOVE to own Nico. Ah good times good times.**_

Nyx, pronounced NixPercy's little sister

_**ATTINTION! I plan on going kinda crazy with the point of views in this so here is a guide to them that I plan to put in every single chapter. There will be others occasionally so I will put their full name in there when the time comes. T-Thalia P-Percy A-Annabeth N-Nico C-Cammie Z-Zach B-Bex L-Liz M-Macey Nx-Nyx (pronounced Nix, Percy's newly found and claimed, little sister) Okay on with the story!**_

TPOV

Why was I here? I have no clue. Well yes I do. I'm here because Artimis told me to come.

She said that I needed to get a real education, but of course I'm not _normal_ so I can't go to a _normal _school. I need to go to _spy_ school. Of course nobody else knows that except the people who go there and people who are cleared on level three of the CIA.

I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus and if that weren't enough I'm also a Hunter. This makes me immortal, so I never age, I never get older, and I just stay where I am unless I killed in action. I don't think that's going to happen since I'm just too awesome and skilled to get killed.

So that is all the reasons why I'm stepping out of this limo in front of a huge, beautiful mansion. All of the girls around me including myself getting out of the limo and acting as prissy little rich girls. That's the cover for the school. A rich education for rich girls in a big rich mansion. Except I'm a little different, I have to hide that Gallagher is a spy school from the people who don't go there, and I have to hide the fact that I'm Zeus's daughter and a Hunter from, well , everyone. I get my two very small suitcases out of the back of the limo, thank the driver, and walk my way over to my brand new home.

CPOV

As I sit in the window of my school's tallest tower I look at all my friends getting out of their limos, and talking to friends they hadn't seen in a while, and just rolling their suitcases strait through the door playing the part of rich and prissy too well.

I look at all the girls knowing that all of them have been here since the seventh grade, Macey as the one exception. Then I spot a girl I've never seen before.

She had black glossy hair that come down to about the middle of her back. She wore hi-top black converses and leather skinny jeans. Also she had a wrinkly short sleeve blue band t-shirt with a black leather jacket to top it off. Instead of having regular buttons on the jacket she had band pins that probably don't fasten. She had no makeup on from what I can tell, and walked with the uttermost confidence.

This is the kind of girl I would be scared of. It seemed so had no flaws at all. Obviously she could beat my butt in about two seconds, and file her nails while doing it. Except she didn't seem like she would actually care about filing her nails. What I didn't get was the look on her face.

It was anger mixed with fear mixed with something like she was annoyed. I just didn't understand. She should be happy she's here. Finally she was with people who were like her. She could fit in, and not be the odd ball everyone was scared of. I think I should be her friend. Maybe if I show her everything was cool here she could get that silly look off her face.

She wasn't the only new one I saw. I saw a little blonde who looked rough and tough yet she constantly looked around like she was afraid someone was going to see her who shouldn't. I guess nothing this year was going to make sense this year.

ZPOV

I glance around the parking lot looking at all the strong confident beautiful girls looking for one in particular. All of these spy girls who walk by the tree I'm sitting in, look up at me, and giggle. Apparently they are incapable to talk, maybe even answer a question about a certain girl's location.

I saw all the girls I have seen before when I was here last year. Except there was one I hadn't seen.

She was goth, and looked so tough I'm sure she could have beaten me up. That's really saying something coming from me.

There she was, the purpose for my existence, standing there by on one of the limos, with her back to me. I smiled knowing she probably didn't need help, but would except it from me.

I hopped down from my spot in the tree, and walked over to where she was, all the while getting stares from all the other girls. I walk right up to her back, and hear her stop breathing. I smile bigger knowing I have some kind of effect on her. I put my mouth right next to her ear and whisper, "You look like you could use some help with those suitcases, Gallagher Girl. I could always help you unless you think I crossed over to the dark side. Which since you haven't turned around yet, that's kind what I'm thinking."

She started breathing again except it was a lot heavier. She moved her hand to her pocket, and I could see a knife gleaming inside of it. I quickly grabbed her hand because I didn't want this to get violent, I loved her. "Please don't get violent with me. I was only playing. Surely you of all people would know that." She slowly moved her hand away from the knife, but I could see that she was ready to grab it at any moment.

"Luke, how are you here? They said it was impossible for you to come back."

I took a step away from her. Who was this Luke? What did this Luke do to hurt my Cammie so much that she needed to keep a knife with her? I was going to kill this Luke. I was plotting his dead right now. It would be long, and painful. He would be begging me to kill him the whole time. This _Luke_ was going to suffer. I'm going to make sure of it.

"Luke if you are still there answer me, please." Her voice trembled, and I was sure she was the verge of tears.

"Cammie, it's okay. Luke isn't here. It's me, Zach. I'm going to protect you from this Luke. I promise." Finally, the love my life turns. And it's not her.

This girl was blonde, and had gray eyes that were like a storm at sea. I was sure any other guy except me would have starred into those eyes for hours. But I was me, and I already had a love. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" I had to know who this girl was. I don't like not knowing.

"I'm Annabeth, and I'm new here." She smiles sweetly as if nothing had just happened. "And you are?"

"I'm Zach. I mistook you for somebody else, sorry, again." That's when I walked away.

APOV

"I'm Annabeth, and I'm new here." I look up at him. His face was so beautiful. If I was any other girl I would have looked at that face for hours. But I was me, and I had Percy. Percy, who was sweet, kind, and everything a girl could ask for. I smiled so that maybe he could just forget what happened. "And you are?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, maybe even too sickly sweet.

"I'm Zach. I mistook you for somebody else, sorry, again." Then he just walked away. I wanted to talk more. I wanted to know at least one person at this school. But of course things didn't go my way.

I got my last suitcase out of car, and slammed the lid just to show my frustration. Then again I did know a name. As I thought about it more my thoughts dropped, I didn't even know a name. This was an all girls' school, and he was a boy.

PPOV

I was weaving in and out through the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of Annabeth. She was walking through the parking lot, pulling her suitcases, and looking quite agitated if I do say so myself. She stopped right in front of the front door, and I took this as my chance.

I ran as fast as I could across the parking lot to get to her before she went through the door, and somebody saw me, maybe that goes by the name of Nyx. I caught her just in time. "Annabeth, wait." She pulled her arm away, but she stayed where she was.

"Is there a reason why you went away?" What is she talking about? We went away together, along with friends, and ugh, family. We went away to just get away. I would never ever leave her.

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy. I guess you had mistaken me." The angel in front of me turns.

"Oh Seaweed Brain! Sorry I did mistake you for someone else." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad to see you. I almost forgot you were even here." She let one of her beautiful laughs float into the world, and looks up at me. She gave me another kiss except this one was longer, more intense, and I enjoyed this one more.

"I think this year is going to be absolutely perfect now that I'm reminded that you are going to be here with me." She gave me a tight bear hug. "Did you bring your luggage?" She pulled away, and smiled at me.

"Yeah of course I did, why wouldn't I?" She giggles slightly, and looks around.

"It's not with you." I look around myself. Sure enough the only luggage next to us was Annabeth's.

"I left in a tree." She looks at me with extreme curiosity. "How was I supposed to catch up with you when I had a whole bunch of luggage to carry around too?" Her lovely smile widens.

"So you are telling me that the guy who saved Olympus can't catch his girlfriend with a little luggage on his shoulder."

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Well I guess that's reasonable considering who the girlfriend is. Let's go get that luggage of yours." She takes my hand, and I lead the way to the tree where my luggage was stashed.

MPOV

I sat in the limo waiting for my mom to give me the okay to leave to go to Gallagher Academy, to go to my home. "Now Macey, remember, get good grades, make some more nice friends, and don't get expelled."

I had to stop myself from laughing. I get awesome grades here, always. I have a ton of friends because I actually _know _about guys. And there is no way they are going to expel me from here, they would have done it already. "Is that the perfect equation to get more votes?" I said very sarcastically.

"Yes Macey, yes it is, and we expect you to fallow it, understand?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes mom." I roll my eyes again for emphasis.

"Good now go into the school, and catch up with old friends. I will have Charles put your luggage into your room." That's when I started to panic. Charles can't put my stuff in my room. The teachers expect us to do it, so the school is very much not on code red.

"I want to put my stuff in my room all by myself. I need the workout anyways." I laugh nervously as I reach to open the limo's door.

"No Macey, you shouldn't do that you will strain yourself. I could understand that for three suitcases, but seven? You need help with seven." If only my mom knew that I could pick up twenty suitcases with no trouble at all. Or that I could kill her and dad in a matter of minutes.

"Mom I really don't need help. If I get them out, and decide they are too heavy I promise Charles can carry them in." I smile my famous "Please vote for Daddy smile", and get out of the car.

"Okay bye honey. Have a good school year."

"Bye mom." I say just after I slam the door. I walk around the back of the limo, and pop the cargo lid. I grab all the suitcases, totes, and over-the-shoulders then walk very _cool _like through the parking lot.

I get a lot of "Hi Macey" and I return them all with a hello. Iwalk up to my room, and am surprised that I'm the first one here. I hear tall high heels walking through the hallways as I start unpack my stuff.

"Oh Macey there you are. You might to put your stuff back in the suitcases. We are having a lot of new students this year, and since you, Cammie, Bex, and Liz know most about the school we decided to split you up. You will still room with Bex, but there will be two news girls rooming with you. So you will have the room next door."

This couldn't be happening. "You can't split us up! It's unconstitutional!"

"Macey I'm sorry. There will be a ton of new students, and if you put a whole bunch of newbies in the same room bad things will happen." Yep I knew that story, and man it was a bad one.

"Okay, I understand." I put my stuff back into my suitcase, and zip it up. Mrs. Morgan walks out of the room, and I fallow her. I step up to the room next door to my old room. Then I pull open the door to my brand new home.

BPOV

I stood here with Liz looking at the parking lot making jokes, laughing, and pretending nothing was wrong. See we kinda ease dropped on Cammie's mom and . We found out that the boys where coming back to Gallagher, but there was more. Blackthorne had accepted more boys, four more to be exact, one 8th grader, two 11th graders, and one 12th grader. That was quite strange considering that Gallagher doesn't take any new students, and Blackthorne was 10 times stricter.

So not only is it bad that the boys are coming back, but this time it's not going to be just 12 boys it's going to 16. To make it even worse they are accepting more girls into Gallagher, 4 new Gallagher girls, one 8th grader, two 11th graders, and one 12th grader. And to top everything off they are splitting me, Liz, Cammie, and Macey up. Macey and me in one room with two newbies, and Cammie and Liz next door with two newbies also. It's like they are _asking _us to kill them or ourselves. Plus they are splitting up the grades. So there may be two 11th graders, one 10th grader, and one 12th grader all in the same room. It's madness I tell you, madness.

Then I see Zach. He was whispering in one of the new girls ears. I thought he was loyal. I thought he was different. He was smiling then the girl said something, and his face fell. Ha ha, he deserves it. Then the girl turns to him and he looks at her curiously. I had trouble reading lips but I got something like Zach saying "Who are you?"

Oh I get it now. He thought the newbie was some other blonde girl he knew here. Wait! Cammie's blonde and Cammie's about her height and from behind the new girl looks a lot like Cammie. If Cammie wasn't here then I would probably think the newbie is her. Ha ha ha Zach loves Cammie! Well now is the time that I talk to him.

He starts to walk away, and I hand signal him. I know he had to come over here now because was watching and Zach now goes to this school, and a nice young gentleman can't ignore a young lady's beckon. I saw all this flash through his eyes, and I smile at him. He walks over here, but he doesn't look to happy about it.

"Hi Zach! What's wrong, you look a little down?" He looks up, and if I may say so he looks a little agitated.

"Yeah I'm a little down." I smile.

"Why is that so?"

"I can't tell you." He looks down again. I grab his chin, and pull it up hard, knowing Cammie was watching. I nod, and looked into his eyes giving him the dead glare. "Alright I will tell you."

"Yay yay yay!" I start jumping up and down looking like a total prep. I finally look at Liz, and she had a confused look. "I'm gonna talk to Zach. Do you mind if I did it alone?" She looked at me, and I gave her my "It's for Cammie smile". She smiled herself, and walked away.

"Will I ever understand girls?" I look at Zach who kind of sounded like he talking to himself. Wow he was really driving himself crazy with the love he has for Cammie.

"No you probably won't." He looks up at me with a very confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He is officially gone mad, and to tell you the truth it's a little sad. Oh great, his madness has made me rhyme. You know I really want a lime. Nooooooo! This is terrible! I wish it was sharable. I'm not going to rhyme. It seriously is time. I'm not going to talk or think so I guess I'll just blink.

"You said something, and I responded." And now I believe we just bonded.

"Oh okay, so you want me to tell you why I'm down?"

"Yes I would." I said as I looked at a Glenwood. _**(A/N: That's a tree if anybody didn't know.)**_

"Well, I was looking for Cammie, and I mistook a new girl for her. Then I got to thinking how much I miss her. I haven't seen her all summer. The truth is…" He took in a big breath, as if he was about to face death. "I love her, and I don't know how or if I should tell her."

I looked at the guy who finally admitted his love for my friend. And it made me really want to do a backbend. "You should tell her you love her. It would make everything all better." He looked at me strangely. And I knew why quite frankly.

"You're rhyming, but I think I'm going to ignore it. Anyways thanks for the advice. I'm going to tell her. I think she feels the same way about me as I do her, like you said, sort of." He gives me a half smile, and I wanted to hack up some bile. Then he walked away.

I had to find Cammie. He was going to proclaim his love, and I had to give her a heads up. Plus if I found Cammie then I'd get a front seat of all the action. Wait! I'm not rhyming, the rhyming is connected to Zach, and so if I stay away from him then I won't have to rhyme. Nooooooooooooo! That means that if I want to stay rhyme free then I can't watch the show. This is absolutely terrible. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it. I turn towards were I left Liz to find that she's not there.

JonasPOV

I sat in a tree in front of Gallagher Academy just like all the other boys from Blackthorne. Except I was the only one watching Liz. Well I think I was, I better be, or the other guy that was is going to pay! Uh! I'm losing it. I'm almost as bad as Zach now.

Liz, she is so beautiful. I wish she could admit that she loves me, I knew I couldn't. She should love me, after what happened last summer. Of course you could say all of it was false since we were_ on a mission._ But surely she picked that mission because she saw what it was, and that I was the partner.

But all the negative people in the world would say that the mission was chosen for her, and all that happened between us was her being a good spy and actor. No she isn't planning isn't to be on the field, she is planning to stay in the lab, so all of that stuff that happened must be real.

Truthfully I really didn't care. Suddenly I saw Zach going across the parking lot to where Bex and Liz was standing, and laughing. Gosh if I could have her it would be so perfect. Wait a sec! Zach is supposed to stay in the tree. Oh whatever I didn't care, he always broke the rules yet he never got in trouble. He could take care of himself.

When he walked up to _her, _he completely ignored _her _and just talked to Bex. Bex said something quick to Liz, and she smiled. Gosh just if that smile could be because of me.

Bex and Zach walked off, and started talking leaving Liz by herself. I sighed and looked over in the tree next to mine to find Grant. He was smiling. He looked at me, then Liz, then me again. He whispered something, and if I didn't have super spy hearing then I wouldn't have known what he said.

"You need to take a chance. You are a spy for God's sake!" In the distance I heard a loud crash of thunder. "Go, go get her. Sweep her off her feet and whisper in her ear how much you love her. This may be your only chance."

I looked back at Liz right into the side of her beautiful eyes. It was like looking into her soul. I knew Grant was right. I had the chance now, and I couldn't let it slip through my grasp.

Suddenly my whole body filled with adrenaline. My heart started pounding, and my head told me to jump.

And so I did.

LPOV

I hear a loud thump come from close behind me. Instinct told me to get ready to fight, but for some reason my heart told me to stand still, to let whatever fell to come to me. I hear loud and clumsy footsteps walk right behind me.

Strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I feel breathing down my neck, but was more nervous sounding than threatening. "Liz I have something to tell you." It was Jonas. I was ready for him to tell me he was a double spy; he was going to hold me hostage. That's what my head said, my logic, my common sense, but my heart, the very small wild part of me told me that my common sense, my logic, my head should go and suck it.

"Liz, I love you. Everything that happened last summer was nowhere near acting. It was true, everything I said. Like how beautiful your eyes are, and how much I love you, and all the pervish remarks that made you laugh. Liz, were you acting? Were you just doing your job like a good girl, or were you acting how you wish you could around me, like I was?"

I turned around, and I was looking right into Jonas's eyes, it was like I could read his mind. He was telling the truth. Everything last summer was the truth. It wasn't lies, it wasn't just a job, and it wasn't just a mission, an assignment. It was how it was supposed to be. I loved Jonas. That was the truth.

Suddenly I realized how close our bodies were. I realized that the place we were standing had become dark. I realized that our lips were moving closer together.

I felt the static that was radiating between our bodies, trying to get them as close as possible. Our lips melted together, and it was like the planets had aligned, like the sky had turned purple amplifying what we felt for each other. I felt like the world could end right then, I could die, and I wouldn't care. It felt like my life was completed, I didn't need anything else except for the guy who I was interlocked with.

This is what I wanted. He is what I wanted. Jonas is what I wanted.

NPOV

I sit in a tree looking at the humongous school sitting in front of me. Then I got bored. I pull out my PSP, and start playing a game. Then I got bored. So I turned it off, and put it up. Then I pull out my Touch. I start scrolling through apps I could buy. I get to one I might like, hoping I won't get bored of it. I start to play the free version. It shows a pencil drawing of two people making out.

I don't like this game. Then it moves to the tutorial. It tells me the object of the game is to cover the couple in paintballs so that they have to stop making out, and go home. I start to shoot the stupid couple with paintballs, and immediately they stopped, gave me dirty look, and walked off the screen. I rejoiced since I had made somebody in love, get mad. "Woo whoooo!" I start getting dirty looks from Tyson and Grover in the trees close to mine. Then I realized I said that out loud. "Sorry." I whisper hoping it made up for it.

I look in the tree right next to mine, and notice somebody's absence. Actually I feel three peoples' absence from the trees where the Blackthorne boys are supposed to be sitting in. Let's see Zach, Jonas, and Percy are the ones missing.

Okay Percy is standing by the entrance kissing Annabeth. Ugh. Alright Zach is right outside an alcove pouring his heart out about how much he loves Cammie to her best friend Bex. Ugh. Last Jonas is in an all out make out session with the girl he loves, Liz, in the alcove Bex and Zach are right outside of. Ugh.

What is with these guys?!? They are all just idiots, wrapped around a stupid girl's finger. I don't get it. The way everything else is going I'm surprised Grover isn't with Juniper. I sigh, and lean against a branch.

Then I catch a glance of Grover and Juniper talking intently behind my tree. "Hey guys would you mind if you moved your little love fest away from my tree, and my eyesight?!?" They look up at me, a little disgusted looking, and moved somewhere else.

I snicker slightly thinking that it was kinda like my game. Except I didn't get to hit them with a bunch of paint balls. "Why can't I hit them with paintballs?" I scream this to Olympus not really caring if the passing girls hear me.

"Because that would be a mean thing to do to goat boy and tree girl." Tyson said trying to figure out why I would want to hit them with paintballs.

"Sorry Tyson I forgot it was a mean thing to do." Tyson was looking at me very skeptically.

"Ghost boy is mean." I hear Tyson whisper. I roll my eyes, and discard it.

I sat in my tree, and thought about how I could sneak a paintball gun into the school. Maybe someone died with a paintball gun in their hand, and I could summon it from the Underworld. I felt the ground sake, and I guess that it's a no.

I gaze over the parking lot looking at all the happy faces that I would love to slap. Then everything I've ever thought about love totally went away, all the mean comments, all the stupid remarks, everything. I was wrong. Love is a great thing that will live on forever. It is like daisies blooming even though its winter, like it being warm and sunny even though it's raining, like finding a penny that is heads up on the ground even though you are in China.

Everything I ever thought about love changed because I caught sight of the most beautiful creature to have been born on this Earth. Then to top off everything else:

She caught sight of me, looked into my eyes, smiled, and waved. Like a guy sitting in a tree in front of an all girl school was normal.

I, Nico Di Angelo, have fallen in love with a girl, and I don't even know her name.

NXPOV

I stepped out of a bright yellow Porsche because I refused to go to this school in a limo. I said I wanted to be different like I have been for my whole life, and so I arrived in a bright yellow really expensive car with uncle Apollo driving, smiling, and lifting his sunglasses off his eyes and onto his head. "Thanks for the ride Apollo." He glances over at me breaking his gaze with some mom in the parking lot. "Try not to make any more demigods this week or today I think I might have to learn how to get a god hurt without actually hurting myself, and mastering at that fine art." I smirk and look up at him. "Is that clear my dear uncle?"

"Wow, you have some serious confidence to messing the all powerful sun god!" He said this too loud, and it caught the "some mom's" attention, and she smiled. Gosh how am I going to tell some girl I don't know that my uncle is cheating on her mom? Ugh, Uncle Apollo….

I started to push him back into the car. "Okay, now I think it is time for you to leave." He jumps back up.

"Please do not bother me while I am working." He flips back his hair, and smiles his biggest smile.

"I don't know if you realized this, but you look like you are fifteen. You having an affair with that mom happens to be illegal." I smile hoping I won the battle, and knowing I did.

"Yes but since I am a GOD I can just change into a twenty-one year old." Ugh, I sigh again. Considering he has lived so many years I can't count that high you would think that he was smarter. "Oh young Nyx, I happen to be VERY smart." Oh, now you're going to play the mind reading game? "Yes, yes I am." Well since the woman has already seen you as a fifteen year old, don't you think it would kinda be strange if you turned into a twenty-one year old right before her eyes.

His face falls in defeat. "Fine, you have won this time, but I WILL BE BACK!" He jumps into his car, and drives off like a maniac. It's a good thing I already got my luggage out. I walk to the school feeling very refreshed from my victory. Actually I kinda feel like smiling. My face curls up into a smile, and I KNOW I could take on the world at any second now.

The mom that Apollo was flirting with walked up to me. "May I ask you a question?"

I smile at her. "You just did." She laughs along with me, and I see Percy out of the corner of my eye chasing, probably, Annabeth. It's a good thing he didn't see me. That would ruin my image. I look back at the mom.

"Oh, right. Would you mind telling me why your, I think I heard you say uncle, was trying to flirt with me?" I smile knowing I can do some good.

"Well miss, my uncle happens to be a disturbed fifteen year old who thinks he is a god. We are looking into putting him into an asylum. I promise it will never happen again." I smile up at her, and smiles back down at me.

"Okay, thank you very much." She turns and walks away. I discard that last encounter, writing it off as crazy. I start to walk towards the school again, looking around, and taking everything in that I could.

I look over at the row of trees perfectly aligned and knowing that the Blackthorne boys were up there, somewhere. I see a boy up there. Not just any boy, but a boy whose eyes sparkle even from across the parking lot. A boy who looked about my same age. A boy who I think I fell in love with. A boy who was looking straight into my eyes, like he could see my soul. I smiled and waved at him. Like a girl who was able to see a guy in a tree in front of an all girls school was normal.

I, Nyx, one the darkest girls in the world, have fallen in love with a guy, and I don't even know his name.

_**A/N: I never ever thought I was going to finish that. I started it in July, when I was still in California, and I took me all the way till October to finish it. I have to say I fell extremely accomplished to haven stuck to it. I must warn you that it make take me three months for every chapter, considering how long they are going to be every time. I think I would like three reviews for me to update. Hopefully I will get them before I finish the next chapter, again, considering how long it's going to take me. I want to thank anyone for reading this, again, again, considering how long it is. THANKS FOR READING!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


End file.
